


Big Howdy

by SomeOtherName



Category: Mobile Frame Zero, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOtherName/pseuds/SomeOtherName
Summary: Strider Gamma squad is scrambled to investigate unusual gate activity.





	Big Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing I did once the Topspin I ordered showed up, thanks for reading.

Deep in the Archon system, on Colony 793K, now known by its inhabitants as Auih, a radio crackles to life. “Strider Gamma One, this is Talker, do you copy?”  
  
Gamma One’s Human pilot and their Ijadih rider work in instinctual unison on regrouping their squad and responding to the call simultaneously; all without exchanging a single word - one of the many advantages of such a partnership. “Talker, this Gamma One. We read you as loud and clear as we’re going to through this snow storm.”  
  
“Understood, Gamma One. Good news - we need you somewhere warmer on the double. Tracker Beta picked up unauthorized gate traffic.”  
  
“With all due respect, Talker, I’m not sure what this has to do with us. Isn’t the gate Bulwark Alpha’s jurisdiction? What, did they _all_ take a smoke break _at the same time?_”  
  
“That’s the problem, Gamma One, our unauthorized gate traffic is nowhere near the gate. Sending you coordinates now. Other units are en-route, but...”  
  
“... we’re going to make first contact.” One of the disadvantages of Human-Ijadih bonds is two minds feeding off each other’s sudden adrenaline spike. “Strider Gamma, we are being redeployed, possible Solar Union gate, forwarding co-ords now. Gamma Three, you’re with us. Gamma Two and Four, prepare for flanking maneuvers.”  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Four Mobile Frames move into position, weaving between the over-sized flora of Auih’s only jungle. “Talker, we have viscon on a single grounded bandit. Looks to be a single-pilot air/space superiority fighter, unknown model.”  
  
In the center of the clearing is a single compact, blue-and-white spacecraft. Emblazoned on its body, a certain red insignia. Within its cockpit sits the Titan Master, Freezeout. Opposite Gamma One and Gamma Three, the rest of the Strider Gamma unit closes in from the treeline.  
  
  
  
“Looks like we’ve got trouble, Autobot Topspin™," Freezeout chatters. "Should we call the other Wreckers?”  
  
“No, they aren’t in the budget right now. I think we can handle this one on our own. I know just what to do.”  
  
Metal wrenches and contorts; boosters and wings extend into limbs. Freezeout crunches up into a giant head and gleefully shouts, “This is my favorite part! **_TSCHE-CHU-CHU-CHE-TSCHE!!!_**”  
  
“Do you have to make that sound _every time_?”  
  
“Yes I do, Autobot Topspin™,” Freezeout retorts as they slot into Topspin’s frame, completing their transformation.  
  
Gamma One slams open a comm channel, “Talker, we have a problem, Bandit Alpha has initiated some kind of reconfiguration. Bandit Alpha has assumed the form of a Mobile Frame. Changing designation to X-Ray Alpha.”  
  
“X-Ray Alpha heard, relaying information to incoming Bulwark and Strider squads. Keep us advised, and you have clearance to go weapons hot at your discretion.”  
  
Topspin looks around at the comparatively small Mobile Frames closing in on him. There’s only one thing left to do. He begins to wave his arms around and dance.  
  
  
  
“Talker, this is Gamma One again. We have verbal communication from X-Ray Alpha. This is going to sound absurd, but what the ghanateh does ‘Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong’ mean?”


End file.
